Spider
by Renshuusei01
Summary: Gift for astronaoutasl on ao3 Iwaizumi and Oikawa have their first lover's quarrel...


Iwaizumi sighed for the tenth time in the last seven minutes as he watched the clouds through the window instead of the random fill-in teacher explaining the worksheet they had to do in their free lesson. He saw birds flying, almost weightless as their wings carried them.

He followed one with his eyes. It had brown feathers with a few in lighter shades. It was chirping cheerfully, trying to get closer to the black one near it. The black one tried to move away a few times but the brown one kept stubbornly following it.

Iwaizumi felt a smile tugging at his lips. It was funny how that brown bird resembled-

Realizing what he was thinking, Iwaizumi banged his head on his desk and softly groaned. They hadn't talked since the day before - and thus broken a record - and he was already seeing him in things. Litterally. Like a kicked, lovesick puppy.

"Damn you Bakakawa..."

He muttered under his breath. Then he slowly raised himself back in a sitting position. The teacher was still talking or rather shouting in the background as the students carried on with their free lesson chatting or fiddling with their phones without the slightest care.

Iwaizumi tapped his fingers on his desk and looked around, trying to focus on something.

Just something.

Anything.

Anything but him.

Sakura chan had dyed her hair brown. It suited her but the color wasn't as shiny and healthy looking as-

He shook his head and looked at the other direction.

The teacher was pretty funny lookimg with his dark blue suit, black tie and tennis shoes. Did he always wear tennis shoes like-

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a boy - whose name he didn't know - staring at a hand mirror so intently that he could even rival-

"Oikawa..."

There.

He had said it.

There was no getting rid of that Bakakawa. Everyone, everything reminded Iwaizumi of him. It was as if his presence lingered with Iwaizumi to torture him in its owner's absence.

Iwaizumi sighed and leaned back on his chair. He let his arms dangle on his sides and started to stare at the ceiling, completely sprawled on the chair.

Damn. Even the bright lighting reminded him of Oikawa when they had a sleepover in elementary school in Oikawa's house. Oikawa had cried for minutes because the new night lamp his mother had bought shined brighter than him and stole Iwa chan's attention away from him. Iwaizumi remembered holding him to make him stop crying.

"Nothing will ever outshine you in my eyes, you Bakakawa..."

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them. How the hell was he supposed to know that nine years later he would find himself completely believing that random sentence that he had said carelessly just to make Oikawa feel better.

Yet, at the age seventeen, Oikawa had become all Iwaizumi could think about. Oikawa's soft eyes and thin brows, Oikawa's small, cute nose, Oikawa's glossed, pink lips and the smile always adorning them, Oikawa's tennis shoes, Oikawa's shaggy but stylish brown locks, Oikawa's thin wrists, the way Oikawa walked...

And seriously, being in love with their best friend was both the worst and the best thing that could happen to one. Always being near them. Always being able to spend time with them. Always watching them but never being able to confess, afraid of ruining the friendship. Always observing them and feeling each flutter of one's heart whenever they smiled. Always being afraid to have a fight and lose them forever without even managing to confess.

Iwaizumi didn't think he could define the things he had gone through with mere words alone. Even though he was still suffering he had managed to live with the constant heartache when he had an unrequited love for Oikawa. After a year he had managed to confess and boy was it shocking to learn that his feelings were returned.

He had even managed to please Oikawa, answering his texts and calls in the most absurd hours, cuddling and petting his hair whenever he wanted, spending everyday with him and more. But then he had wanted Iwaizumi to move in with him and they had had their first big fight.

Oikawa had said that he could understand it if Iwaizumi was bored of him and after some arguing and many tears from Oikawa, he had gathered all of his things laying around Iwaizumi's dorm room and gone away. Iwaizumi was furious how could Oikawa say that Iwaizumi was bored of him when he didn't even know for how long Iwaizumi loved him?

So Iwaizumi hadn't tried to stop Oikawa at all. He had shut himself in the bathroom as Oikawa picked up his stuff and he hadn't gotten out until he had heard him closing the door after himself.

After he had left, Iwaizumi had realized how empty and plain the room looked without the alien print fluffy blanket, pink house shoes, and all the table mirrors in different sizes and colors. It was his turn for the tears.

He had spent the evening watching TV and feeling cold without another warm body near him and an ugly blanket covering his legs. At midnight, he had gotten out of the shower and walked in the sitting are absent-mindedly before he had remembered that there was no Oikawa in there to send home so he had turned around in mid step and went to bed without even drying his hair.

And certainly, it was the only reason why he had felt cold in a June night. It had nothing to do with the ache in his heart nor the freezing loneliness in his chest.

That morning he had woken up later than usual without the knock on the dorm room door and the voice shouting for Iwa-chan to get up at 7 a.m.

He had gotten ready in a rush and gone to his first class right on time not even realizing that he had forgotten to eat. And he had been trying to concentrate on the lessons -and failing- since then.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked around once more. The teacher was shouting and the students weren't listening busy with making more noise.

Iwaizumi was already in a bad mood but the noise made it at least three times worse. Seriously, how long did he have to bear it? he sighed and took out his phone to check the time. When he lit the screen his eyes widened a little. He blinked once. Twice. But the notification was still there.

'Seven new messages from one chat: Bakakawa.'

Iwaizumi hesitated for a moment. What if Oikawa was breaking up with him through texting because he didn't want to see his face? He could imagine it easily.

'I HATE YOU IWAİZUMİ HAJİME!!!'

'I AM DİVORCİNG YOU IWA-CHAN! :-('

'*IWAİZUMİ HAJİME!!!'

'DON'T CALL ME OR TEXT ME AGAİN!'

'AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAİN!!!'

Iwaizumi felt a knot forming in his throat as he kept staring at the notification as if it was responsible for their fight. His heart started to beat faster and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

Why was he so afraid? He had been ready for it for a lomg time, he told himself. Oikawa was too good for him after all.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and clicked on the notification as the unbearable noise and everyone else blurred into some colors and shapes moving around him.

Iwaizumi had always found that moment in the movies where time stopped for the main character when something dramatic happened absurd. But there he was, considering that maybe those moments existed in the real life after all.

Though, he could only be one of those stupid male characters which the male lead chose onr from in those shōnen ai animes, he thought to himself.

When he finally felt brave enough, he opened his eyes to look at the screen.

'From: Bakakawa.'

'IWA-CHAAAANNN!!!'

'09.21 a.m.'

'Iwa-chan, I am sorry!! I need you Iwa-chan...'

'09.21 a.m.'

'Please come and SAVE ME!'

'09.23 a.m.'

'IWA-CHAN I AM SORRY FOR YESTERDAY!'

'09.24 a.m.'

'I wasn't thinking! I love you Iwa-chan!'

'09.24 a.m.'

'This is the WORST thing that gas ever happened to me!!!'

'09.25 a.m.'

'SAVE ME IWA-CHAN!!!'

'09.25 a.m.'

Iwaizumi blinked a few times. Oikawa wasn't breaking up with him? Oikawa needed help?

Then the realisation crashed. Oikawa was in trouble. He had to go help. Oikawa needed him.

The last message had been sent thres minutes ago. Iwaizumi stood up suddenly and ran out of the classroom, saying 'toilet' as he passed by the teacher.'

He ran as fast as he could in the corridors and got out to the garden. Oikawa's house was on the same street as the college building and Iwaizumi reached the apartment complex in a total four minutes -another personal record-. He opted to use the stairs, not even remembering the lift and one more minute later, he was in front of Oikawa's door, out of breath and banging his fist on the door.

"OİKAWA!"

He kept shouting between pants.

"Oikawa! Open up!"

Just as he was getting worried he heard Oikawa's voice from inside the apartment.

"Iwa-chan! You came!"

"Oikawa! Open the door!"

"I can't Iwa-chan! Use the key I gave you!"

Oikawa's voice sounded desperate and shaky, Iwaizumi realised. He hurriedly emptied his pockets and found the small, golden colored key. His hands were shaking so much that it took two secomds just to plug the key into the lock. Then he entered, completely forgetting to remove his shoes.

"Oikawa! Where are you!"

He checked the first two doors around the hall which were the kitchen and bathroom.

"The sitting room!"

He ran to the end of the hall. He was ready to see an injured Oikawa, sitting on the ground or an ill Oikawa, laying down on the couch. Then he remembered the old, oak cupboard and he was afraid for a moment that it had fallen down and Oikawa had his leg or something under it. Hundreds of pictures like that flashed before his eyes in a few seconds. It was as if the only thing he didn't expect to see was Oikawa -well and healthy, thank you- standing on a chair in the corner and waiting with his phone in his hand. Yet there he was, doing exactly that

"What happened!?"

Iwaizumi half panted and half screamed, about to collapse. Oikawa blinked a few times at him and raised his hand to point at the ground with his lower lip trembling and his eyes wide.

"Spider, Iwa-chan."

"SPİDER!?"

Iwaizumi collapsed on the floor.

"There's a spider on the carpet. It's not going away. It's waiting for me to get down for three hours!"

Iwaizumi felt relieved at first but then he felt a vein popping in his head.

"You Bakakawa! I thought you were hurt or something!"

He raised his head to glare at Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan, you are KAWAI! You ran to me because you thought that I was hurt."

Oikawa had his hands on his cheeks and was smiling with...sparkling eyes?

Iwaizumi sighed and got on his feet when Oikawa added that he still was yet to take care of the huge, evil spider. So he took it with his hamd and simply threw it out of the window.

Oikawa let out a happy sigh and jumped down from the chair.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan!"

He threw himself at Iwaizumi and wrapped his arms around his neck before pecking his cheek, standing on his toes.

"You are my knight in shining armor!"

He tilted his head to the side and made that 'innocent maiden' smile. Seriously, how cute AF could a human be? Iwaizumi let out a small chuckle.

"And you are my Princess...but you are too cute to be human."

Oikawa beamed at him.

"I am an ALİEN PRİNCESS! Yay!!!"

He made a twirl and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. In the end it was Iwaizumi who looked away first. Time for the awkward 'talk it out'.

"So...you are not breaking up with me?"

Oikawa looked surprised for a moment.

"Breaking up?"

"You know, after yesterday..."

"Ah...I...Iwa-chan, I am sorry... Appearantly you aren't ready to go as far as to live in the same house with me... I shouldn't have forced you...I overreacted and made you sad too..."

He cracked a small smile at Iwaizumi but it faded as soon as it appeared. The 'sorry kitten' smile. Things were serious when Oikawa displayed that.

Iwaizumi sighed and held both of Oikawa's hands in his.

"I'm sorry too... Yesterday I was... I was... Oikawa, I have loved you for a lomg time even before I confessed... I just... I was under so much stress... I am afraid of losing you... I am afraid that... you will get bored of me if I am always around you in the same house... I am afeaid that...one day you will eealise that you could do better than me... I don't want to-"

"IWA-CHAN!"

Oikawa hugged him again and buried his face in his chest.

"Iwa chan, don't say that ever again! You are perfect! You seem strict yes, but you are so kind inside! You are handsome!... You are clever! You are the one who could do better than me yet you keep spoiling me and treating me so kimdly! So-so don't say that ever again! You are the only one I love! I was... I was afraid that if I was away from you, you would find someone else I-"

Iwaizumi buried his face in that hair of Oikawa's he so loved and the familiar and comforting scent of lavender filled his nostrils.

"Nothing will ever outshine you in öy eyes, you Bakakawa..."

He whispered and Oikawa fell silent. They just stood there fır moments, embracing each other and thinking nothing but each other.

"I love you Iwa-chan..."

"I love you, Bakakawa..."

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa chuckling lowly against his neck and felt his arms tightening around his waist. He took a deep breath.

"Hey Princess, let's consider this moving in together thing again... I mean... if another evil spider comes to invade your house when your knight is away-"

"Prince...My Prince."

"Yeah... Let's think about it."

Oikawa pulled back to nod at him with puffy, tear filled eyes and gave one of his rarest smiles that Iwaizumi was yet to name. He looked...to put it simply, breathtaking.

Iwaizumi smiled back before leaning down to kiss him.

AANNDD THEY LİVED HAPPİLY EVER AFTER.

PLEASE RR.

MY FİRST IWAOI...


End file.
